Edible
by Ash-0g
Summary: 'When I said hot chocolate, Potter, that is definitely not what I meant.' James/Lily fluff for The Hot Chocolate Challenge by chewinggumandpencils at HPFC.


_**A/N: **_A little fluffy and ridiculous oneshot for** chewinggumandpencils **_Hot Chocolate Competition/Challenge _at HPFC.

* * *

**Edible**

Apparently James Potter cannot follow instructions. I don't know why this surprises me. Surely I should know better by now.

'When I said hot chocolate, Potter, that is _definitely not_ what I meant.'

He pulls that innocent puppy dog face of his as I look at the glass bowl in his outstretched hands. 'It's chocolate and it's hot. What more could you want?'

'Well it's not exactly drinkable.' I point out. He has an answer, of course.

'Ah, yes, but it is very _edible_.'

He dips a finger into the bowl and sucks it clean as if it illustrates his point perfectly. I can feel my green eyes roll, involuntarily responding to his suggestive eyebrows.

'Want to try some?'

The tone of his voice worries me a little and so I take a big step backwards. 'Not particularly.'

To counter my movement, he comes forward, wagging some chocolate covered fingers at me. 'Oh come on, Lils. I have some really fantastic ideas.'

We met when we were eleven. I've known him far too long now not to be suspicious at the prospect of _fantastic ideas_. 'I'm pretty sure I'd rather not hear them, thanks.' I move back again.

'But I put lots of thought into it, like you always tell me to.'

My elbow bounces off the wall, my attempt to flee my crazy husband prevented by the wall of our sitting room. 'Irrelevant.' I say haughtily, realising that I'm trapped between it and a psycho brandishing melted chocolate. 'What _are_ you doing?'

'_I'm_ not doing anything. _We_, on the other hand, are going to have some fun because you know what? It's almost Christmas and normal people actually have fun his time of year.'

'You stay away from me with that chocolate, James Potter.'

He pouts childishly, his bottom lip pushed right out. 'But Mrs Potter, I could _never_ stay away from you.'

'Well you had better with that mess in your hands or there will be trouble.' I promise, folding my arms across my chest. He grins.

'Haven't you figured it out yet?'

'Figured what out?'

'I l_ove_ a bit of trouble.'

To emphasise his point, he leans forward to kiss me. I let him, butterflies fluttering wildly in my tummy. I've been waiting for the feeling to fade away, for me to get used to the warmth and happiness I feel whenever I'm with him. Other, older women have told me it wears off as the novelty of marriage does and although I once feared that they were right, I'm beginning to believe that they're not.

A different kind of warmth suddenly bursts onto my cheeks and my eyes fly open to see James smearing the chocolate across my face like war paint.

I leap backwards and as there is nowhere to move, I bang my head against the wall.

'Now now, Lils. Just relax and have some fun.'

'This is assault!' I yell jokingly, attempting to push him away from me. As he is almost twice my size, my shove is ineffective.

He's so close his chest rumbles mine when he laughs. 'Don't worry; I'll clean it off for you.'

My eyes widen in surprise as his nose brushes my cheek and his tongue darts out to lick the chocolate from my left cheek.

'Mmmn. Chocolate Lily tastes very good.'

'Stop, no, stop it! You're not a dog!'

Astonishingly, he ignores me and chooses to eat the remainder of the chocolate off my face.

'I knew chocolate would suit the subtle taste of ginger.'

I stop him by reaching up to grab his own cheeks, pinching them gently.

'You get stranger every day.'

He pretends to blush. 'It's a special talent of mine. And one of the_ many_ reasons why you love me.'

'Who told you that I loved you?'

'You did, lots and lots.'

'Oh you poor little thing. I was only lying to spare your feelings.'

'Is that right? You seemed pretty sincere to me. Do I need to get the pensieve out to remind you?'

'That won't be necessary. I might spontaneously remember if you kiss me again.'

When he kisses me hungrily I let my hands fall from his face and snatch the bowl from his hands.

'Lily, wha-'

His face is priceless as I pour the chocolate all over his hair and face. I lift a finger to swipe it across his forehead.

'Mmm, you were right. Your hot chocolate _is _ very edible.'

* * *

_**A/N:** _Happy 2013 from the last moments of 2012 :) x


End file.
